CEO
İcra kurulu başkanı ya da yönetim kurulu başkanı (İngilizce: CEO, Chief Executive Officer), bir şirketin, örgütün ya da acentenin en üst dereceli yöneticisi. Nispeten az hissedarı olan şirketlerde (closely held corporations), geleneksel olarak CEO aynı zamanda yönetim kurulu başkanıdır. Özellikle, bir kişi başkan ve CEO ünvanlarını elinde tutarken başka biri de başkanlık görevindedir ya da bir şirketin günlük işlerini yürütmekle sorumlu yöneticisi (chief operating officer - Coo) olur. ABD'de başkan, Birleşik Krallık'ta ise CEO terimi tercih edilir. Bu yönetimin altındaki yönetici ABD'de İcra Kurulu Başkan Yardımcısı (Executive Vice President), Birleşik Krallık'ta ise Yetkili Müdürdür (Executive Director). Halka açık şirketlerde CEO ve başkanlık görevleri birbirlerinden ayrılabilir. Kategori:İcra kurulu başkanları Kategori:İşletme meslekleri ar:كبير الإداريين التنفيذيين bg:Главен изпълнителен директор ca:Executiu en cap cs:Chief executive officer da:Administrerende direktør de:Chief Executive Officer en:Chief executive officer eo:Chief Executive Officer es:Director ejecutivo fa:مدیر عامل fi:Toimitusjohtaja fr:Chief executive officer ga:Príomhoifigeach feidhmiúcháin he:מנכ"ל hi:मुख्य कार्यकारी अधिकारी id:CEO it:Amministratore delegato ja:最高経営責任者 ko:최고경영자 lt:Generalinis direktorius mk:Извршен директор ms:Ketua pegawai eksekutif nl:Bestuursvoorzitter nn:Administrerande direktør no:Administrerende direktør pl:Dyrektor Generalny pt:Diretor executivo ro:Președintele consiliului de administrație ru:CEO simple:Chief executive officer sv:Verkställande direktör sw:Mkurugenzi ta:முதன்மை செயல் அதிகாரி th:กรรมการผู้จัดการ uk:Головний виконавчий директор uz:BIM vi:Tổng Giám đốc zh:首席执行官 Chief Executive (disambiguation)}} Ceos}} A chief executive officer (CEO, American English), managing director (MD, British English),Professional English in Use – Finance, Ian MacKenzie, Cambridge University Press, 2006, p.16 or chief executive is the highest-ranking corporate officer (executive) or administrator in charge of total management of an organization. An individual appointed as a CEO of a corporation, company, organization, or agency reports to the board of directors. Many CEOs have the title "president and CEO". This is a popular combination especially if someone else is a non-executive chairman of the board. In addition, it can mean the opposite (especially in the United States), in other words that the title holders are also inside directors on the board of directors if not the chairperson (often called "president"), or it can mean that they are also the chief operating officer. Compared to the CEO, the president is often considered to be more focused upon daily operations, who is supposed to be the visionary, so the title "president and CEO" is often used to emphasise that the title holder performs both these roles. Responsibilities The responsibility of the chief executive officer is to align the company, internally and externally, with his or her strategic vision. The core duty of a CEO is to facilitate business outside of the company while guiding employees and other executive officers towards a central objective. The size and sector of the company will dictate the secondary responsibilities. A CEO must have a balance of internal and external initiatives to build a sustainable company.Effective Leadership Strategies for CEOs *For corporations, the chief executive officer primarily coordinates external initiatives at a high level. As there are many other c-level executives (e.g. marketing, information, technical, financial etc.), seldom do corporate CEOs have low-level functions. *For emerging entrepreneurs, their acting position as a CEO is much different than that on the corporate level. As often other c-level executives are not incorporated in small operations, it is the duty of the CEO (and sometimes founder) to assume those positions. *Mid-sized companies borrow from corporate and entrepreneurial CEO responsibilities. There will not be all c-level positions available so the CEO must compensate for gaps either through delegating or assuming additional responsibility. In many states, when an organization incorporates it is necessary to specify individuals in the role of president, treasurer, and secretary with the provison that the person nominated as president cannot also hold the position of treasurer. But often a person can be specified as secretary/treasurer. In many non-profits, there is a gross confusion between the chair of the board (sometimes referred to as the president of the board), the secretary of the board (also confused with the secretary of the corporation), and then a board often creates the position of treasurer. Boards should not have presidents or treasurers, but boards and corporations both need secretaries. International use In some European Union countries, there are two separate boards, one executive board for the day-to-day business and one supervisory board for control purposes (elected by the shareholders). In these countries, the CEO presides over the executive board and the chairman presides over the supervisory board, and these two roles will always be held by different people. This ensures a distinction between management by the executive board and governance by the supervisory board. This allows for clear lines of authority. The aim is to prevent a conflict of interest and too much power being concentrated in the hands of one person. There is a strong parallel here with the structure of government, which tends to separate the political cabinet from the management civil service. In the United States, the board of directors (elected by the shareholders) is often equivalent to the supervisory board, while the executive board may often be known as the executive committee (the division/subsidiary heads and C-level officers that report directly to the CEO). In other parts of the world, such as Asia, it is possible to have two or three CEO''s in charge of one corporation. In the UK, many charities and government agencies are headed by a chief executive who is answerable to a board of trustees or board of directors. In the UK, similar to a sizable percentage of public companies in the US, the chair(person) (of the board) in public companies is more senior than the chief executive (who is usually known as the managing director). Most public companies now split the roles of chair and chief executive. The following presents an alphabetical list of some international common terms for the CEO position: * Australia: general manager (GM) (or also managing director (MD), but only when the executive officeholder is also a member of the board of directors) * * * * * * * (administrating director) (Adm.Dir.) * (general manager) * * (TJ) * (PDG) * (POF) * (business leader) or also (general director) * (Director General) * (Ügyv. Ig.) * India: CEO or managing director (MD) * (delegated administrator) (AD) * (izvrshen direktor - executive director) or also (generalen direktor - general director) * * (administrating director) (Adm.Dir.) * Pakistan: managing director (MD) * (general director) * (general director) * * (general director) * (generalnyi direktor – general director) * * * * (executive director) * (VD) * In the United States, and in business, the executive officers are usually the top officers of a corporation, the chief executive officer (CEO) being the best-known type. The definition varies; for instance, the California Corporate Disclosure Act defines "Executive Officers" as the five most highly-compensated officers not also sitting on the board of directors. In the case of a sole proprietorship, an executive officer is the sole proprietor. In the case of a partnership, an executive officer is a managing partner, senior partner, or administrative partner. In the case of a limited liability company, an executive officer is any member, manager, or officer. Structure Typically, a CEO has several subordinate executives, each of whom has specific functional responsibilities. Common associates include a chief business development officer (CBDO), chief financial officer (CFO), chief operating officer (COO), chief marketing officer (CMO), chief information officer (CIO), chief communications officer (CCO), chief legal officer (CLO), chief technical officer (CTO), chief risk officer (CRO), chief creative officer (CCO), chief compliance officer (CCO), chief audit executive (CAE), chief diversity officer (CDO), or chief human resources officer (CHRO). In hospitals and healthcare organizations, this also often includes a chief medical officer (CMO), a chief nursing officer (CNO), and a chief medical informatics officer (CMIO). In the United Kingdom the term 'director' is used instead of 'chief officer'. Associates include the audit executive, business development director, chief executive, compliance director, creative director, director of communications, diversity director, financial director, human resources director, information technology director, legal affairs director, managing director (MD), marketing director, operations director and technical director. See also * CEO succession * Executive officer * List of CEO books * List of chief executive officers * O*NET * Oldest CEOs * United States Department of Labor References External links * 2008–2010 Study: CEOs Who Fired Most Workers Earned Highest Pay – video report by ''Democracy Now! Category:Business and financial operations occupations Category:Corporate governance Category:Management occupations Category:Chief executives